


Trying It Again

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [41]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Kissing, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Kara decides she's ready to try a relationship with James again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html?thread=5134299#t5134299) at caramelsilver's Three Sentence Ficathon 2016.

Kara’s nervous as she walks up to James’s office one night after hours, wondering for the hundredth time if this is moving too fast again or if she’s just afraid that she’s waited too long and James won’t even want her anymore; either option is a problem, but the second one is what she’s most afraid of now after taking so many weeks thinking and talking it over with Alex.

He looks up when she comes in, a comfortable smile on his face, and she feels herself relax enough to say, “James, would you like to go on a date with me?” without her voice shaking at all. He smiles wider and steps out from behind the desk, sweeping her into a kiss that makes her head spin and really, who needs flying or second thoughts when she has kissing him?

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
